Obtaining a person's hand-written signature on a document can be a time consuming task. Fortunately, electronic signatures have become widely accepted. Although there are many different legal definitions for what exactly constitutes an electronic signature, generally an electronic signature is a digital mark (e.g., a set of characters or an image representative of a name) generated with some electronic means (e.g., with a computer or other electronic device) and that is attached to, or otherwise associated with an electronic or digital document, and intended to serve the same purpose as a hand-written signature. Various electronic signature services have made the process of obtaining an electronic signature far more efficient than the time consuming task of obtaining a hand-written signature. Unfortunately, many conventional electronic signature services do not support anything more than the most basic of workflows, and thus, do not provide the customization and flexibility that is frequently needed to control who can access and view a document, or a portion of a document, and control when that access and visibility is permitted.